


What do you like about P'Mew?

by shine_on_mewgulf



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, confessing kind of, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine_on_mewgulf/pseuds/shine_on_mewgulf
Summary: Little one-shot inspired by Mewgulf talk with fans from 18th April 2020 and more precisely by those answers :"Fan: P' Mew, what do you like about Nong?Mew: I like his simplicityFan: Gulf what do you like about P' Mew?Gulf: everything krub."From Gulf's POV
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	What do you like about P'Mew?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing about mewgulf.  
> English is not my first language so sorry if there's any mistakes !  
> Hope you'll like it :)

Gulf arrived at Mew's condo 30 minutes ago. Since they were supposed to do a "talk with fans" on twitter, Mew suggested the younger boy to come hang out and Gulf gladly accepted.

He sat comfortably on the sofa as if he was at home while Mew was in the kitchen.

They've been knowing each other for more than a year now and with all the time they've been spending together, they got really really close. So whenever they were at each other's house, it felt like home.

Gulf opened twitter so he could tell fans they were about to start answering questions as Mew put two glasses of water and two packet of crispy snacks on the coffee table.

"Oh, is that..."

"Spicy pork flavored, yes it is!" Mew answered before he could even finish his sentence "I know you loved that one last time!" he said, smiling. That smile that made Gulf feel so soft.

Mew sat on the sofa next to him, a packet of crispy snack in one hand, his phone on the other so he could also tweet they were about to start checking the questions.

Truth is, Gulf couldn't remember exactly when his feelings for Mew evolved into something more than close work partners. When he met him on casting day, he thought Mew was so cool. He was so handsome and smiled to everyone with his warm smile. He was giving off such an aura, Gulf couldn't help but stare. Gulf himself wasn't really comfortable as he was quite new in the industry plus he was naturally more introverted. But Mew kept making him comfortable from the start. He introduced him to his fans who accepted him and watched over him as well.

Since then, Mew never stopped taking care of him. Of course, Tharn Type's filming and all the events they attended so far made their relationship progress even more. And sometimes he wondered if Mew also had butterflies in his stomach whenever they filmed a kiss scene or if he tought about him and not Type. Because Gulf couldn't think about anyone but Mew in each of those scenes. So much that when they got praises on their acting for the kiss scenes, he had troubles hiding his embarassment.

Problem is, now that they acted as a couple for the whole serie, also acted as such during all the events and with fans shipping them together, it was complicated to know if Mew also had feelings for him or if he was just considering him as his lovely Nong. A part of him deep down knew it wasn't just that but how to be sure without breaking what they were having right now ? Gulf was so happy everyday spending time with Mew, he didn't want to lose that... but still...

"Woof" Chopper jumped on his lap and Gulf came back to reality. He petted Chopper's head as the small dog stared at him curiously.

"So should we check the questions ?" Mew asked.

"Yeah!"

Gulf really enjoyed interacting with fans but also always felt sorry he couldn't reply to everyone. It was mind-blowing how the number of their fans grew since they started Tharn Type. Everyone said Mew and him had an amazing chemistry and they gave off boyfriends vibes. Some even called them husbands. He glanced at Mew who was busy reading fans questions. The older boy squinted his eyes and laughed softly. His laugh was music to Gulf's ears.

"They're asking if Chopper is really not biting you anymore" he said turning his head towards Gulf.

Gulf laughed as well and looked at Chopper.

"Haha, you've got quite a temper but deep down you kinda like me now, right Chopper ?"

The small dog barked to protest but still let Gulf pet his head.

The questions were like usual, and he quite liked answering to some of them in a funny way.

_"Please write what you like to do together !!"_

Gulf replied literally _what you like to do together !!_ and laughed at his own dumb reply. Chopper jumped out of his lap and left the room. Seeing that, Mew stretched his arms then lied down on the couch, head on Gulf's lap.

"Are you comfortable Mr. Suppasit ?!" Gulf said jokingly.

"Very much" he replied looking at Gulf with a sweet smile that made Gulf blush.

_Damn Mew !_

Gulf quickly went back to his phone trying to calm down and hoping Mew couldn't hear the sound of his heartbeat.

They went back to checking questions and one caught Gulf's eyes :

_"Gulf what do you like about P' Mew?"_

Honestly, he would answer cheesy stuff to tease fans but nowadays he was hiding behind those answers to flirt. I mean he kinda didn't know how to tell Mew directly, scared it would break the relationship they built so far. Telling the truth through fans Q&A seemed like the best way to express his feelings without taking too much risks. Gosh what a coward he was. He sighed and made a pause before replying, he peaked at Mew who was busy on his phone, took a deep breath then typed : 

"Everything krub"

He kinda wanted to see Mew's reaction when he'd see this, so he kept refreshing the tweet to see if he'd reply back and eventually went to see the questions Mew replied so far.

_"Pi Mew, what do you like about Nong?"_

Omg, so they asked the same question to Mew... and his answer was ...

_"I like his simplicity."_

Well his answer was quite different... A part of him was happy that Mew liked this side of him, but the other part wished it was a similar answer to his.

"Nong, what's wrong ?"

Mew was now looking at him but Gulf didn't noticed.

"N...nothing P' " he said, taken aback.

"You seem kinda down... or..." worry passed through his eyes "Was there something wrong with a question ?"

He went back to his phone, looking for the supposedly "bad question"

"N... no no P', there's nothing's wrong with the questions ! I..."

"Oh... I see" he said half convinced. "Let me see the questions you got so far. He scrolled the qestions quickly as Gulf stared at him, half wanting to tell him to stop, half waiting.

"Oh, they asked you the same question ! _Gulf what do you like about Pi Mew ?_ " he said with a smile. He read the answer then looked at Gulf with a teasing smile :

"Oh so I'm everything to you, Nong Gulf~~?"

Gulf opened his mouth to reply then closed it and made a pause. Should he...

"Yes, you are" he said, seriously.

Mew went back into a sitting position quickly and blinked, visibly taken aback by Gulf's serious tone.

"Yes... You are my everything" he repeated looking at Mew in the eyes. There was a silence and Gulf suddenly thought maybe it wasn't a good idea after all, but still, it's been bothering him for so long to openly say something about his feelings. He got up.

"I... I'm going to the bathroom" he said taking his leave but a veiny hand stopped him and dragged him back onto the sofa and suddenly he was in mew's arms.

"You know, I'm happy to hear that. I thought I was pretty obvious about my feelings for you, but wasn't sure you felt the same." he said staring at gulf with loving eyes.

Gulf who was tensed suddenly relaxed in his arms and smiled back at Mew. He felt so light. He realized how much the thought of Mew not feeling the same way was weighing on him deep down.

"Something about your cheesy ig captions and tweets ?" said Gulf with a smile.

"How frustrating it was to see you answering in such an evasive manner, even the fans said so !" Mew pouted.

Gulf suddenly changed position and Mew was now lying on the sofa, Gulf half lying on top of him, smile full of confidence.

"And now what ?" he said, hovering over him.

Mew took him by surprise by lifting his head and placing a peck on Gulf's lips.

"Now we should get back to answering fans questions Nong Gulf" he said before trying to get up.

But Gulf placed a hand on his chest so the older boy would stay there. He went to meet Mew's lips with his, taking his time to feel how warm and soft they were, closing his eyes. Mew responded to the kiss, playing with the younger boy's lips, biting softly on the lower lip then taking the chested nut shaped lips of the younger boy fully. It wasn't the first time they kissed given all the Tharn Type Kiss scenes but this one was full of certainty both have been waiting for. It just felt so right.

After a while, their lips finally parted, and they smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should go back to the questions before they'd think we're kissing or something" said Mew jokingly.

"Oh you know fans imagination runs wild these days"

And they both laughed.

Gosh how he loved Mew.


End file.
